


The Garage

by craziestscience



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziestscience/pseuds/craziestscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative, of Delphine's final (OF SEASON 3, let's not get ahead of ourselves) moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garage

That last words from Cosima rang in her ears as she drove away. A smile on her face that while small, almost a residual feeling of warmth that stayed in her bones from their embrace. It would fall soon enough. She didn't relish that.

Some might argue that the best course of action would have been to turn tail and run. Find a place to disappear to, even hide in some place like Sarah had hid Kira away. Surely there were places where Neolutionists did not follow. No matter which way Delphine twisted the metaphorical microscope to look at the situation, it all ended the same way. She could go home, and undoubtedly wait for someone to find her there. She could wait at the store with Cosima and the others, but inevitably put them all in danger. What resources did she really have? All of her so-called power within Dyad was nothing but a smoke screen. Rachel had become the new Leekie, and Delphine had become the new Rachel ... and all of that was completely contrived, put in place as just another pawn for whatever their endgame might be. It pissed her off that she wouldn't be able to figure it out, she wouldn't be around to toil and poke until she uncovered every truth she could. She took Nealon's threat to heart. She knew well enough that a threat like that was not something to roll her eyes at. It was why she had gone to Shay's, why she had gone to see Cosima ... tie up loose ends as it were. She just hadn't anticipated allowing herself to be weak enough to crack in front of her paramour. It made everything harder, everything that much more painful ... and yet she wouldn't have traded those precious last moments for anything at all.

Delphine hadn't set out with a clear path, but as she drove downtown, she realized that instinctively she was going back to Dyad. Appropriate then, to face it head on. It made the most sense, and maybe even allowed it to be on her terms, so to speak. She had no more friends here. And who could she trust otherwise? Even Topside was compromised. It went deeper than she ever thought possible, but there was just so much left undiscovered. 

She thought herself brave, in some semblance of the word, but as she parked in her usual spot and her high heels hit the concrete, she felt the sense of dread she'd been trying to stave off for so long. It rose in her throat like bile, head swimming with it. Her fingers curled tightly around her purse straps, listening to her own footsteps echo in the garage ... until others joined in. One set, from what she could tell. Likely a trained assassin ... God, that sounded like a terrible plot line to a film, didn't it? Her heart thundered in her chest as she was reminded of an old saying she'd been told once or twice: _you can't find an atheist in a foxhole._ Perhaps that was true, but it wasn't God or anyone else she was praying to. Instead it was the memory of a kiss, of dark eyes and gentle hands, of soft lips and a bright smile. It was love, so simply put, that became her deity of choice. 

Footsteps slowing as she approached another car, she couldn't continue. She refused to let herself be shot in the back or attacked without seeing it coming. The mystery and unknown was never an option for the scientist. Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes, stooping to let her purse fall to the ground. She had been so intent on not being afraid, so sure she'd face it with bravery, yet as she slowly turned, there was genuine fear in her heart. And then her eyes lowered, taking in the figure staring her down from meters away. She almost laughed. She should have known, she really should have. Delphine had strong instincts, and liked to think that she followed them most of the time, but she hadn't seen this coming. The heaviness of those other footsteps had been deceptive. Maybe everything sounded heavier in this moment. 

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but ask. She couldn't help but, when staring down her own mortality, think of the woman she loved. Since meeting Cosima, it had become so natural to put the other woman as her priority, as the first thing she thought of in any given situation. "What will happen to her?" Delphine hated how terrified her voice sounded, the shake to it. She honestly expected a response, but instead the piercing blow of a hot bullet tearing through her body was all she got. The force of it threw her back into the car, her body reacting as her legs crumpled beneath her. 

She imagined it was supposed to hurt this badly, the life bleeding from her, blood dripping over her gloved hands as she made some attempt to put pressure against the hole in her abdomen. Her medical brain was going into overdrive; logic telling her to breathe slowly, to hold herself together, that she had so much left to live for, someone who counted on her to stay. The bullet tore through her but she could tell wasn't still lodged within her. Consciousness slowly began to slip from her, fogging her brain -- was that a good thing? Did it hit her liver? Any other vital organs? Should she be anticipating another blow? One to end the suffering, end the pain -- right between the eyes. Her assailant was certainly trained enough to make that shot at such a close range. 

Closing her eyes, she took in a ragged breath, her head lolling back and thunking hard against the trunk of the white car. Hey, she felt that at least. She felt as though she understood Cosima now, completely by what she'd meant. The only thing she saw as her eyes closed was that face. The thick glasses and dreadlocks, her sweet voice and laugh she had fallen so madly in love with. That assurance that Delphine was coming back. _I'm sorry, mon amour_ , the thought was in her mind as she opened her eyes again, seeing a blurred vision of someone taking steps her way. Another sharp breath, she wondered how much longer she had left in her. Her body was fighting, her heart thundering in her chest as she tried to stay, tried to make a promise to stay for the woman she loved. She always kept her promises to Cosima.

The reprieve of a final shot never came. The pain was sharp as ever, the throbbing of her heart pumping blood trying to compensate for the loss making her breath increasingly ragged. Blackness began to color her vision, so she just let her eyes fall closed. Whatever might come, death would be with Cosima's face, her smile, her voice threading into her darkness. Consciousness might be lost, but in its place was imagining the face of the woman she loved most in this world. Not a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially a one-shot, though I do have ideas to go forward if there is any remote interest. I haven't written fanfiction in 8+ years. Be kind, and have hope :)


End file.
